Ipso Fatso
'Ipso Fatso '''is a DookyIkrDoo Movie. Plot Disco Bear wakes up in his high-tech disco home, going through his daily routine of dancing and primping his hair. He then boogies on over to his bathroom scale to weigh himself and is shocked to find the needle pointing in the red zone. Disco Bear sadly looks at his large stomach and groans. Disco Bear then rides his bike to the cafe and see some friends playing outside in the park where the other kids are still playing marbles, jumping rope (Patty, Frieda and Violet Gray), etc as usual, he made into the cafe where there's friends and familly eating and Disco Bear begins attempting to impress Giggles and Petunia with his disco moves. Uninterested, they just roll their eyes and sigh, trying to ignore him. Disco Bear grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but, remembering his weight problem, he reluctantly grabs a banana from a fruit bowl. Petunia and Giggles make fun of Disco Bear by calling him a square and giggling loudly at him. Feeling so blue and eating bananas, he throws the banana peel on the floor. Lumpy enters the cafe with a coffee cup and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards on Disco Bear's bicycle parked outside, breaking his back. Disco Bear then walks and, seeing Lumpy on the ground, takes some money out of his pocket and put them in Lumpy's cup. Now Disco Bear begins exercising. He starts off in a meat locker where he punches a side of beef ''like it is a punching bag. However, Lifty and Shifty (who just come out of nowhere) end up stealing the beef, leaving Disco Bear to exercise by skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. He gets tired and hungry after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. Buttercup is fighting the meat and Reginald the Lion eats it Later on, Disco Bear goes to a gym where he weighs himself and sees that the needle is pointing to the red yet again, showing his lack of progress. He is shocked and disheartened to see that he is still very much overweight. Wanting to lose the pounds, Disco Bear begins walking on a treadmill next to his friend. Once again, he tries to impress them, and just like before, they ignore him. After only a few seconds of walking, Disco Bear is already sweating and out of energy. He drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls and the speed just keeps on increasing. Because of the treadmill's increasing speed, the bolts that hold the treadmill to the ground begin to break loose, and when the bolts completely break off, the treadmill now begins to move forward very fast. The treadmill runs over and crushes Sniffles, who is spotting for Toothy. The weight Toothy is lifting becomes too much for him, and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Disco Bear out into the streets with glass shards flying in the air. On the sidewalk, Nutty, Handy, and Russell stand next to each other. The glass shards cut Russell and Nutty to pieces, but Handy is saved by his hard hat. Handy then begins to laugh at his luck. Unfortunately, the treadmill sends chunks of concrete towards Handy. One concrete chunk slams onto Handy's face, leaving a giant hole on his face. Handy falls dead, and his blood begins to fill up his mouth; which has an eyeball in it. Further down the sidewalk, Pop has just finished making a hopscotch field for Cub. When Pop is done, Cub instantly begins to play. Suddenly, Disco Bears' treadmill passes by and crushes Cub into a bloody mess, leading to a distressed Pop. Further ahead, Lumpy is sitting in a wheelchair from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe. He sees Disco Bear coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Lumpy's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Lumpy's wheelchair and propels it forward. Suddenly, Telly Monster inadvertently hangs Disco Bear and Lumpy. They go around Finders Keepers and knock over a tray of drinks Ruthie is carrying. Telly, Disco Bear and Lumpy hits Cookie Monster at the revolving door of Furry Arms hotel. They are now in the road and Disco Bear constantly twists Lumpy's neck to swerve and avoid hitting some cars. They smashed into the library where kids got killed. They see Miss Calamity in the riding chair. But now they smashed into the hat shop and smashing their hats inside the shop. But then Super Grover arrives to save them, but they went to the pet shop and saw some pets attacking them and Super Grover saw some animals and Nigel appears with Marlin and Dory. They went over Mr. Grumpy, They went to the supermarket and see Mr. Bump with bread and hit her and The Mystery Gamg (Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkly, Shaggy Rodgers and Scooby Doo) running away. They crashed into food market and smacked everywhere. They went to the wig shop and see some wigs crashing and they wear them. They went to Al's truck and smashed by an oak tree and killed into 7 pieces. They are now in the road safety and avoid Flaky rides the scooter and crushed them and avoid hitting someone's car. The car went to the park while Elmo and friends got killed. Unfortunately, Cuddles is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where his body is forced through a knothole. Telly, Miss Calamity, Disco Bear and Lumpy begin moving downhill at a fast speed. When Telly, Miss Calamity, Disco Bear and Lumpy realize that they're heading straight towards a short stone wall, Lumpy attempts to stop his wheelchair. Unfortunately, the friction created by the wheelchair causes Lumpy's arms to break off. Then both arms fly off in different directions. They saw Cro-Marmot the Ice Cream Man and crushes kids into the park. Super Grover saw Splendind the Flying Squirrel and flies together and saw Gabi and Oliver report their finding and runs away. When they crashed the farm they crashed some animals (Turkey, Chicken, Cow and Duck). But Farmers got killed and saw Travis is pulling the hay cart. Eventually they smashed into the car fashion shop when they got sprayed by the paint. They saw some freight cars but the wagons got rolled on. The first freight car has a brake van and a tar wagon, Gordon (and the Express) crushed by the tar wagons and Douglas crushed the brake van. The second wagon has a sugar truck where Stepney crushed into. The third freight car was the surprise wagon, Emily smashed to surprise. When they went to the beach they fall down and they surf, and landed into the beach kids killed by the water (Isabel the Flamingo, Annable the Flamingo, Mirable the Flamingo, Victor the Crocodile, etc). Eventually, they smashed into the Physical Booth where Lucy and the kids got killed by and slam into the small stone wall, crushing Lumpy and sending Disco Bear flying through the air and smashed Super Grover. They is decapitated on a power line and his severed head lands in Linus' patch of pumpkins. The Mole, shopping for a watermelon, and Clementine picks up his flower that meaning that Disco Bear finally lost some weight. Characters *Disco Bear *Super Grover *Telly Monster *Little Miss Calamity *Lumpy *Linus van Pelt *The Mole *Clementine